The Last Stand
by Deathwish911
Summary: Shinji Ikari, raised by someone else than the teacher. Will be rated [M] for violence and gore and maybe a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Stand**

**Chapter 1**

Shinji sat in the car, his attention solely focused on the computer screen in front of him.

"Stop doing that...you'll sprain your grey matter." A man dressed in black sat next to him smiled and chuckled.

"Dad...Father wouldn't have called unless he wanted something. I'm not as naive as to believe he just wants to catch up on old times." The fourteen year old just stared at the man with a blase expression.

"True...If I didn't take you in all those years ago, you would still be pining for family."

"True...their cyber-security is like tissue paper...but its like I'm interacting with a person." Shinji looked down and then closed the laptop.

"Well...thats one more secret to find out about." The man's coat opened to reveal a twin holster with two specially made pistols.

"...The First Child is here...I'll need time to crack her file, but I always love the face to face meetings."

"Don't get too carried away son, I don't want any grandkids _this_ soon." The man laughed as Shinji turned bright red.

"You tease me just like Lisa does!" The child looked away embarrassed.

"She likes you you know...her I wouldn't mind."

"...But I don't see her like that."

"...Well at least you'll have your choice. The party girl should be picking you up at the station." Dad just grinned.

"She at least gave me a free peek." Shinji's tone went back to the blase tone before.

"Which means she may be a drunk. Be careful." His dad had a serious tone.

"We're at the station, and theres my train." Shinji got out of the car and waved.

"Write me. I want to know everything that goes on." His dad smiled at him. "Make me proud."

"I will Dad." Shinji got on the train.

The sign above said **{Tokyo 3}**

**xXx**

A purple haired woman that appeared to be in her late twenties looked frantic. She sped through a stop sign getting the middle finger from a few drivers. '_Shit, shit, shit, shit, I can't believe I'm this late! And I had to take even more time to get ready to pick him up!_' The worried look in her brown eyes said everything.

The black cocktail dress she was wearing didn't leave anything to the imagination. She quickly put on the low heel shoes as she came to a stop, parking perfectly in the farthest spot in the line. As she got out a black haired and blue eyed boy of no older than fourteen or fifteen walked calmly up to her.

"Four hours late...but by the way you drive, it looks like you've done this before. I'm Shinji Ikari. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well...Thanks...well we have to get going. The commander is waiting for you." She took his army duffle and felt the weight. "Did you bring everything?" She looked at him as he picked it up with no trouble.

"Nah, I packed light."

"Well…" '_If that's light, I don't want to see __**heavy**__!_'

The drive to the car train was a long one, but then the air raid sirens went off, he noticed how stiff she got as she floored the pedal.

"What has you worried?" He got his answer when he seen three UN VTOL's fire their payload into a walking black mass. The armaments had no effect.

As her car made it to the train, before the heavy door shut they saw a bomber drop something.

"An N2 mine, isn't that a little overkill?" He looked to her and seen her grim expression.

"Not when it comes to the angels." The car train was moving and in the dark it was hard to see her face.

"Angels…" He pulled out his laptop and starting typing.

She looked at him worried, most people would be in awe of the geofront, but he wasn't.

As the car came to a stop she sped to the parking lot and walked with him into the building.

"Shinji...what are you working on?" He was walking and typing, just following her.

"Cracking NERV's firewall...which I just did. This is interesting…" He was reading the information as a blonde in a swimsuit came up behind them.

"Misato, why do you al- How did you get that information?" She looked to the kid with the laptop in awe.

"The cyber-security here is tissue paper...and I think I figured out Casper. It's like making love to a woman. I spent the train ride here trying several angles to get in." Shinji had a smug look on his face.

"We don't have time...this way." The blonde guided them to a large dark room. The doors closed and in the total darkness everyone could hear the waves.

The light that came on affected the two women, but not the boy. What was in front of them was a massive purple head that had a horn.

"Evangelion Unit 01...with the soul of Yui Ikari inside…" As soon as Shinji said this the blonde looked at him shocked and his father glared at him.

"You will pilot it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"When I'm paid." The blue eyed boy smiled at the mans irritation.

"What do you mean by this thing has a soul?" Misato looked to him.

"Irrelevant."

"Actually very relevant. A mother will always protect her child. The children of class 2-a have no mothers…"

"Enough. You will pilot it."

"As I said. When I'm paid." The man that stared down at him saw no fear.

"Then leave!"

"See ya." The fourteen year old turned on his heel and started for the door.

The building shook and some damaged supports came crashing down, in the blink of an eye the kid knocked the two women out of the way, but the giants hand blocked the debris from hitting him.

"It...activated." The blonde looked at a readout.

"As I said, a mother will always protect her child. We can hammer out the contract details later, right now we need to deal with this problem. And don't try to get into my laptop, it'll fry itself." He gave the warning as he got into the plug.

"Launch Unit 01!" The man shouted the order.

"_Commander, I'll get Rei back to her room._" An elderly man on the screen looked like he was walking with a bunch of nurses.

"Fuyutsuki, I'll need you on the bridge." The Commander nodded and left the station.

**xXx**

The black mass walked closer to the city, the effects of the N2 mine wearing off faster than expected. It looked with wonder as a purple being just like it came shooting up from the ground. It might be able to reach out to it and have it help it to get to Adam...The purple being ran toward it so it took it as a hostile action. The black mass tried to grab the purple mass, but missed. The purple mass did a leg sweep, knocking down the third angel, a simple mental command and the pylon opened up on the left shoulder to reveal a blade looking like a survival knife. In a quick action the purple behemoth slammed the vibrating blade on the red gem in the center of the black mass. The massive knife was stopped by an invisible field. A quick jerk tore open a hole, while the bio-mechanoid did this, the third angel tried to stand. Again the massive blade slammed into the gem, which cracked. The explosion was massive, taking out two city blocks and some of the armor fell away.

"Ikari to HQ, it's dead. Now for my contract." He walked it to the elevator and the clamps reengaged.

**xXx**

The blonde woman looked to the fourteen year old as he got out of the plug. She finally noticed an impression of a small pistol in the small of his back.

"Pilot, good work-"

"Stow it. Now for my contract. Fifty thousand in American every time I step into a plug. Non-negotiable." He has a serious look in his eye as he stared her down. "Pay up."

"You will pilot-"

"I have something you need, which means I set the price. Not you old man. And don't think about sending in your goon squad, they'll hit the floor faster than they can draw."

The bottle blonde doctor just looked at him in awe. '_He's facing down his own father..._'

"...Agreed." The serious look in the Commanders eye could have cowed a weaker man.

"Sir...our budget…" The older man whispered into his ear.

"Fuyutsuki, find out everything you can about how he is the way he is now." The Commander used a hushed tone.

"Yes sir."

"Ritsuko, show him to the showers." And with that the Commander of NERV turned and left.

"Right this way…"

"Better have my money ready by the time I get out." Shinji left with the doctor.

"I have to give you a physical."

"Sure. I lost my left arm from a raid, left leg while raiding, right eye from a sniper, I had my lungs replaced when I was shot, my kidneys and my liver replaced because of a gas attack, my lower right leg replaced because of a mine, and my right arm is still mine. I have been given some wet-ware and some cyber-ware as well. For my plug I'll need a neural-harness, quicker response times." He looked into her shocked eyes as he showed her the port.

"What did you do before you came here?" She looked and seen other ports on him as well.

"I trained with Dad-"

"But he's-"

"That _thing_ is not my **dad**. That person is _father_." He gave her a cold glare. "As I said, I trained with Dad, and when I was old enough to take a pistol recoil I started working. Simple as that."

"So...do you have your housing assignment?" The blonde doctor changed the subject.

"Yup, Red Sector, Block 42...the building is called Albion Heights, Apartment 103." When he said this he saw her face sour. "Lemme guess. Industrial block and the place has no lock? I guess I get to see for myself."

**xXx**

Rei was being wheeled back to her room when she saw someone new. She looked at him with apathy as he just looked at her. Then it clicked in her mind. '_Commander Ikari's son..._' She kept her eye on him till she turned the corner. The Sub-Commander looked to Rei as she was watching the newcomer. '_This could be interesting...lets see if we can use her to control him._'

On his way back to his office he saw a nervous blonde doctor.

"...He requested a neural harness." That got his attention.

"So he has some cyber-parts?"

"Yes. We'll need to requisition Dr. Yamada to be his doctor."

"But he also specializes is wet-ware…"

"Yes he does, The Third child had most of his organs replaced."

"A violent past?"

"Yes."

"The Commander wasn't pleased.-"

"He carries a gun." This made the aged sensei's eyes widen.

"...We'll have to leave him be then. We were hoping to use the second child as a control for him, but it looks like we'll have to use Rei." That got a sharp look from Dr. Akagi.

"You know what she is made from-"

"We may have no other choice. He already knows most of everything, and the stuff he doesn't know he'll be able to figure out."

"...I see."

"I'll talk to the Commander." With that Fuyutsuki left her there to smoke her cigarette to calm her nerves.

'_If push comes to shove...he'll kill the commander, and I don't think he'll be wrong in doing so..._' She took a long drag off of the cancer stick.

**xXx**

Misato looked at the young pilot and seemed be deep in thought.

"Shinji...would you like to live with me?" That stopped him.

"Why?" He looked genuinely confused.

"...I understand where you come from when it comes to your...father."

"You didn't have a good relationship with yours?" All he got was a nod. "I won't ask, but if you ever want to talk, I'll listen."

'_Thank you..._' "We'll get your housing orders changed." She lead him back to the Human Resources Dept.

"If this is a thank you for saving your life, think nothing of it." She looked at him slowly.

"No...it isn't for that, but…"

"You just need some human companionship of the non-sexual variety." He had a smug look on his face as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Ow! Is that metal?"

"...yes. I lost it in a raid. Lost many friends that day...but I also saved Lisa's ass." He looked like he was remembering a sad and good time at the same time.

"Who's Lisa?" She looked seriously at him.

"I consider her a sister, she basically was while dad was away with the family business." He smiled.

"You know...you sound like you're in the yakuza or something…" She noted his serious expression.

"Do you have any other roommates?"

"Oh...Just Pen-Pen…"

"Warm water penguin from the failed demining experiments...well he has a good home I guess." He chuckled.

"How much info do you have on us?" She looked to him expectantly.

"Lets just say I know that you don't wear a bra most of the time." He laughed as she blushed.

"You can take advantage of the house, but not me…"

"Awwwe...and I had such high hopes…" He turned the teasing back to her easily.

"Where were you raised?! In a strip club?"

"Actually yes. The girls there helped with gathering information, and I helped the bartender from time to time. Poor Horus, he was killed in that raid."

"Like a big brother?"

"Yes. Also taught me on how to use knives and jeet kun do." He looked to her shocked expression. "And yes, I'm a Bruce Lee fan."

"So those moves you had the EVA do…"

"Were a little slow, It's why I'm asking for a neural harness. I'll have to write home about this." He was in a good mood.

A old man in a black uniform walked up to him with a suitcase.

"I'm Sub-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki. Here is your contract and your first payment." The old man handed him some paper before sitting the case down.

"I see harmonic tests is down to one thousand in american, lemme guess, its a weekly thing?" At the old mans nod he read on.

" '_And the person(s) shall not disclose any information related to NERV, NERV personnel, the Evangelions, and anything above Blue 6 classification._' You do realize I gave myself a Black 10 clearance?" He noted the shocked look on the old mans face. "Signed and dated, but you do realize that the standard buy out still applies?"

"Buy out?" Misato looked confused.

"Yes, someone can buy-out the contract for double the estimated balance based off of a year." Shinji looked like he had some legal training.

"I see." The old professor kept his surprise hidden as he took the contract and handed over the case.

"Thank you for you patronage." Shinji smiled before he looked to his new roommate. "Shall we be off?"

"S-sure."

'_Buy-out complicates matters._' The Sub-Commander grimaced and left to give the elder Ikari the bad news.

**xXx**

**A/n:** Yes...Breakthrough is officially dead. I have no interest in writing on that fic any more. I have high hopes for this one though. It will be based off of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Please read and review, and be honest please. I can't get better if there is no criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Misato stood in a very dark office at full attention. One did not miss an appointment with the commander and get away with it.

"_Captain_ Katsuragi, I'm going to give you a black 10 clearance. The contract we have with the Third Child forbids him from leaking information to the outside world, but not other NERV personnel. So with that said I _promote_ you to Colonel. _Colonel_ Katsuragi, come with me." He lead the shocked woman to what seemed to be a normal wall. The Commander hit a depression in the wall and it slid open to reveal an elevator. The ride down was a quiet one and left her to her thoughts. '_Why is he doing this?_' The promotion she wasn't going to complain about, but she also knew that the higher up you went, the more secrets you learned.

"This is a dumping ground for the failures." He pointed to a massive chamber filled with partial evangelion skeletons in various states of decomposition. "There's more."

She kept silent as he stopped at a room. It had a bed that was unmade, the walls were dirty and in general the room was unkempt.

"This is where Rei stayed." She read the graffiti on the walls and a slow boil started within her.

"Sir, why-"

"For control purposes."

"I ask that she be moved into my place." He could sense her ire at Rei's living conditions.

"Granted." She was expecting more of a fight from him but she thanked whichever deity had listened to her prayers.

"Moving on." He nearly left her in the dark maze.

"This is the production floor of the Dummy Plug system." When he turned on the light he saw her look away in revulsion.

There floating aimlessly were many Rei Ayanami's, all soullessly giggling. When the light came on they all looked at them.

"She's replaceable."

'_All I have to do is pull-_'

"That's why we used her for the unit zero activation. She comes here once a week so that we can download her memories in case we lose her." The tone in the Commanders voice was emotionless.

"Sir...then why send for your son?"

"He was supposed to be more malleable, but instead I will have to break him."

"Sir...what I meant was why send for him when all you have to do is activate another clone."

He looked at her and saw the white hot anger, but also saw the will that held it back as well.

"I see...The salvaged soul we're using can only inhabit one body at a time. But you did give me an idea."

'_Shit!_'

"One more stop." He turned out the light, the giggling faded into the background as he lead her to a very large door. He entered in a four digit code, that opened up a panel that he pressed his left hand to. That opened up a retinal scanner that he put his eye to. Which opened up another panel that held a simple key lock that he unlocked. As the door opened she saw a great being crucified with a mask.

"This is the production plant for the LCL. Lilith, the Second Angel. If the angels get into this room, it's all over. For when they merge with her Third Impact will happen." She stared in wonder at the great being that had a mask with seven eyes. "You can't make an omelette without _breaking_ a few eggs."

"Sir, permission to speak freely." He only nodded.

"We can use Shinji as he is. You don't have to break him...he's your son..."

"Just another tool." He turned and left.

'_We're all tools to __**him**__...and thanks to the promotion I __**can't**_ _talk about it to anyone..._'

"Shinji...I swear I won't let you be broken." She used a low voice, a very near whisper. But it seemed like a roar in the quietness.

**xXx**

It had been a week when two men in black suits stopped Shinji as he was leaving Misato's apartment.

"Yes?"

"You have been ordered to attend school, and we have been ordered to make sure you go." The shorter of the goons glared at him.

"How quick are you?" The garnered the attention of the other man. The intimidation wasn't working.

"Faster than a k-" In a second the man that was speaking was down on the ground clutching his groin.

"If you want some advice, don't size them up based on _age_, base it on the look in their eye." Shinji's right hand was at the small of his back.

As the man on the ground was regaining his wits the other man pulled his gun. He then saw his white shirt staining red and he wondered when that had happened. As the teenager put his smoking pistol back to where it came from, the body of the section two agent hit the ground.

"This is warning one, you don't want to see warning two." The ice cold glare the kid was giving the section two agent froze his blood. "Now get out of my sight before I make you disappear."

The agent limped into the SUV and slowly drove off.

'_I hate body disposal..._' And with that the newly designated Third Child pulled the body with him. '_There's no cleaner in this town...ugh!_'

**xXx**

Rei sat at her desk staring out the window. '_Ikari..._' He was supposed to be in class, but he still hadn't shown up. The teacher droned on about second impact, it was a usual day.

"Man I heard that the new kid is supposed to be in our class." A fourteen year old with glasses had just took out his personal laptop and connected to the schools wireless internet.

"If he hasn't shown then he must be injured." A jock relaxed in his chair.

"Not from what I heard...He was fine after the attack." There was a confused tone in the kid with glasses voice.

"Aida! Suzuhara! Pay attention!" A girl with pigtails and freckles chastised them.

"Yes Class Rep!"

"Sure Hikari."

"At least Aida has _some_ sense of respect." The girl sat down with a huff.

"I guess I must be in the right class." A kid dressed in the male school uniform entered.

"Better late than never...Introduce yourself." The Teacher nodded to him.

The new kid put Ikari Shinji on the blackboard.

"Where are you from?" Hikari looked at him, starting off the questions.

"Originally Japan, but I've lived abroad for about ten years."

"Where?" A girl with a pony tail looked at him.

"Let me see...China, The US, Europe, and The Russian Federation."

"Was your family military?" Aida looked like he was having a field day.

"No." '_Must be a businessmans family then…_'

"What do you like to listen to?" Another girl asked, staring at him.

"Some blues, jazz, rock, metal, techno, and classical."

"Take your seat please...now where was I…" The teacher started his droning again, this however didn't stop the students from using the student messenger.

**[AKI R.:** _are you the one that piloted the robot?_**]**

**[IKARI S.:** _and if i was?_**]**

**[AKI R.:** _oh come on! it __**has**_ _to be cool._**]**

**[AIDA K.:** _yeah you can tell us…_**]**

**[IKARI S.:** _it's not you I'm worried about, its the people that are watching over our shoulder._**]**

At this the girl with the ponytail looked over her shoulder and had seen some of her classmates acting like they weren't watching.

**[AKI R.:** _I see your point._**]**

**[IKARI S.: **_your brighter than the rest of this group._**]**

Touji just looked at him. '_He piloted that thing...he'll get his._'

No one noticed Rei watching Shinji intently. '_He's dodging the question._'

**[SUZUHARA T.:** _lets talk outside._**]**

**[IKARI S.:** _ok._**]**

The class died down as it got closer to lunch time. When the bell rang the jock poked his right shoulder.

"C'mon."

'_Lets get this over with._' Shinji just smiled, knowing what was going to happen.

When they were outside The jock squared off in front of him.

"I _know_ it was you who piloted that thing. You destroyed a building that my little sister was in…" With that said, he threw a punch that Shinji blocked with his left arm. "Son of a...bitch!" The jock was holding his right fist tenderly.

"First off numbnuts, It was either get in the machine or let it destroy the city. Second it was apart of my contract. Third-" The jock tried to punch him again, hitting the left arm again. The sickening snap of a bone and the jocks cry of pain alerted Kensuke to the one sided fight. "-At least she was _just_ injured. She could be dead. It was the first time seeing the machine for me, I had _**no**_ prior training."

"So you mean…" The guy with glasses looked shocked.

"Yes, I did the best I _could_ do. Now I'll pay to have your hand taken care of, as well as your sisters care." This shocked the jock and the otaku. Rei was surprised as well.

"Why?" She said in a low tone. Her cell went off again reminding her of why she went looking for the commanders son in the first place. "Ikari, an angel has been spotted."

"I see...can't have my fans waiting, see you later guys." He waved as the two boys looked at him in awe.

"We better get going…"

"Yeah...first stop is the nurses office."

"Yeah…" Touji started feeling like a jerk.

**xXx**

The Angel floated in the water, it sensed _**him**_. So when the land came into view it used just a little of its power to float in the air. As it got closer to _**him**_ it sensed another. This being made it pause, for when it showed itself the first thing the purple being done was throw something at it. Well this was a hostile action, so it loosed it's energy whips, the red beams attached to stubby arms, that was attached to what seemed to be an over sized shrimp without the antenna. It sliced the thing cleanly in half, but by then the purple being was out of its reach.

"_Shinji! Take the Chain Gun!_" Misato yelled over the radio.

"Negitive! I need to get close enough to nullify its AT Field! I need a sword or a spear!" He was jumping out of the way of the energy whips. '_I hate, hate, hate, hate, __**hate**__! Mono-whips..._'

"_The Spear is not to be used._" The grim commander of NERV ordered.

"You may not have a choice in the matter...Wait…" He pulled both of his knives.

When the purple being pulled two things out of its shoulders did it take notice. The purple being was intent on killing it. The purple being ran forward, due to the angels size it couldn't move that fast, but it could use it's whips. The purple being rammed it's AT Field, and with a scissor type motion it cut through the field, the angel tried to move away, but in a quick motion both blades cut deeply into the red gem that was the core of the angels power.

"I expect to have my payment when I get home…" The angel shut down, suddenly cut off from its power source. It fell destroying the street that it was on.

"_You'll get it Third __**Child**__._" The commanders voice was cold.

"I better." Shinji let the threat hang in the air.

"_Listen third __**child**__-_"

"No, you listen. I can break out of any cell, I can sneak into where you sleep and I can kill you. Or I can set the self-destruct on mom and end your _game_...**Don't** talk to me again. Have one of your flunkies do it for you."

Everyone could tell that the scary commander of NERV was on a slow boil.

"_Come back...home Shinji._" Misato came over the radio. "_And before I forget, Rei moved in with us. I don't know what you do at night, but please spend some time with her._"

"...Alright…" He had confusion in his voice.

**xXx**

The doctor looked at the young man with the broken fingers as he set them.

"Now, don't be hitting brick walls again."

"Yeah…" Touji then looked up as if he had just thought of something.

"This has already been paid for by a _Mr. Johnson_. He says this, _The bricks hurt_." The Doctor had a knowing smile. "He also says _Little sister is well taken care of_."

He was handed a slip that said she had been transferred to Tokyo-2 Hospital under the care of Dr. Reiko. He breathed a sigh of relief. '_Mr. Johnson? I don't know a Mr-_' Kensuke gave him a knowing look as he mouthed the words _Shinji Ikari_.

"We'll get out of your hair Doc, ok?" The military otaku helped his friend up.

"Yeah, and thanks alot."

"I'm just a man doing his job." The Doctor smiled as the boys left.

"Why would he lie about-"

"I've done some digging, and there's some warrants out for a _fourteen year old male of japanese descent with black hair and blue eyes_. Who does that sound like?" Kensuke looked seriously at him.

"Shinji? But would they let him pilot if he was a wanted?" The jock was deep in thought.

"They would if he was their only choice."

"We'll need to talk to him."

**xXx**

**One day later...**

The police officer found a body in a suit. As he looked the body over he saw the gun shots that had killed the man.

"This is unit forty-two, I have a one eight seven. I repeat a one eight seven."

"_Ten-four forty-two, sending out the meat wagon._"

"Ten-four." '_Small caliber, nine millimeter more than likely...He saw who shot him though._'

The officer went through the pockets of the dead man and also found the empty holster.

'_Section Two of NERV...if they haven't found him yet, then they need to be notified. All of his money taken, none of his credit cards, this looks like a mugging._'

As the flashing lights and the sirens got closer the officer looked around and saw the drag marks on the inside of the building.

'_And with the rain last night, the trail to where this man was killed has been washed away._' The coroners walked up and was gentle with the body.

"I wonder what story you can tell me young man." The old man looked at the body.

"I don't know...but to me it looks like a mugging gone bad."

"Sometimes its the things that isn't said that scream the loudest." The old man looked to the two men that came with him.

"Ok sir."

**xXx**

The room was dark, all she could hear was the sound of grunting and sudden movement. She slowly entered the dark living room only to feel a sudden gust of air.

"Be glad I can see in the dark, that kick would've knocked you out." Shinji's voice had a light air to it.

"Rei was wondering where you go at night…" '_As well as me._'

"Getting into trouble as any kid my age should do." He turned on the light and she could see his built body as well as the scars on his torso.

"Well I'm your guardian on paper...I would like you to at least act like it at times." Misato sounded pouty.

"I got some info you might like."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Units 03, and 04...They've scheduled unit 04 to have an accident, they have the wrong programming on purpose. But in order to do that, they needed the S2 core from the Fourth Angel. I gave them the right programming so that we'll have more units." She was shocked silent. "So your thoughts Colonel?"

"...But why would the committee…?"

"I don't know, but I have figured out who one of them is. And this person is right here under our nose. And I'm not talking about _father_." His tone was dead serious.

"So then...There's more at work here than even the Commander knows about…"

"You bet your tight ass."

"Hey! I'm your _senior_!" She looked away with a blush.

"Remember where I grew up, and before you ask, I'm _not_ a virgin." He chuckled at her response.

"Thats just...way off conversation…"

"Besides, I've been in contact with dad and he has _great _sources." He started on his warm down kata.

"So then, you'll be getting more information then?"

"Yup, and I'm getting the family discount." He smiled as he offered her a can of green tea. "As long as I'm living here, I'd appreciate it if you would eat healthier."

"All right."

He left for the shower, and Misato just sat there deep in thought.

**xXx**


End file.
